


Fadugly and Niall Horan

by kayluh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, i dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayluh/pseuds/kayluh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for Fadumo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fadugly and Niall Horan

It was a Sunday morning. Fadumo, or Fadugly, woke up when she felt a warm body next to her.  
"What the fuck!?" she screamed.  
"Bitch, shut the fuck up I am trying to sleep you ugly looking rat," the man said.  
"Greg! Why are you here? Get out of my bed!"  
"Um, do you not remember inviting me back to your place? You told Niall to suck a dick and told me to go home with you."

Fadumo picked up her phone and saw 10 missed calls and a voicemail from Niall. Fadugly put her phone back down and got out of bed.

She looked back at Greg as she was walking at her room and saw his large feet peeking from under the covers. Why the fuck are his feet green? He's been hanging out with Theo too much. 

This is all Greg's fault. When we was walking downstairs, she tripped and went flying down the steps. She hit her head a few times and passed out.

Hours later, she woke up with Niall next to her in a hospital and ... Theo? Theo did a flip off Niall's lap and started moonwalking out of the room when Fadugly woke up.

"Hey ugly," Niall laughed in her face.

Fadugly cried and ran out of the hospital as fast as she could and got hit by a car on her way home.

The end.


End file.
